Akimoto Hiromi
Akimoto Hiromi '(秋元ひろみ ''Akimoto Hiromi) is one of the main Cures in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of 'Dark Mint '(ダークミント Dāku Minto). Hiromi's alter ego is 'Cure Lotus '(キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu). Appearance Hiromi has long curly dark green hair left cascading down her back, and has lighter green eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light green long-sleeved shirt over a darker green shirt, wears jeans and black sneakers. As Cure Lotus, her hair becomes shorter and turns to a lighter green, and widens at the ends. Her fringe also grows longer and is curled. She wears a black turtle-neck top with a green butterfly bow on her chest, with her Crystal Brooch in the centre of the bow. She wears a black skirt with black-green mini-shorts underneath, and her belt wraps around her waist. Her boots are knee-high and black with a green crystal topped on each, and the heel and tip are green. Her gloves reach to her shoulders and has green crystals on the back of her hands. Personality Hiromi is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Yumehara Middle School. Like Yumehara Kibo, Hiromi is energetic and is always ready to share her ideas with everyone. She is also very generous. Unlike her light half, Cure Mint, Hiromi is bouncy and loud, and is in the Drama Club. Hiromi's past self was Dark Mint. History Becoming Cure Lotus Hiromi was having a dream about the mysterious girl who had appeared in her dreams ever since she was a child. The girl was fighting something, but a large tentacle-like thing grabbed, and stopped her from fighting. The tentacle-like thing seemed to be squeezing the girl, and the girl fainted. Hiromi woke up, and hoped that the dream wasn't real. Hiromi was next seen crossing paths with Yumehara Kibo, Natsuki Jounetsu and Kasugano Kaori, and she smiled at them and told them that they should be heading to their clubs now. She left the girls, looking shocked. As Hiromi was rehearsing her part for the play that the Drama Club was holding, Romeo and Juliet, she didn't notice that Kibo, Jounetsu and Kaori was spying on her. That night, Hiromi was staying up late practicing, but she heard a loud crash. She looked outside her window and saw three girls (Cure Starlight, Cure Flare and Cure Sweet) fighting a Kowaina. Hiromi saw that all three of the girls looked familiar, but she couldn't remember how. Suddenly she realised: these girls were her teammates from the past, before she born! Hiromi ran outside, despite her father's protests, and shouted this to everyone. Hidarin and Migirin, the Cures' mascot partners, appeared and gave Hiromi a green diamond-shape crystal. As soon as Hiromi touched it, the crystal started to glow, and turned into a Crystal Brooch. Hidarin and Migirin explained everything to Hiromi, and using the power of the Crystal Brooch, Hiromi transformed into Cure Lotus! Relationships TBA Cure Lotus 'Cure Lotus '(キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hiromi. She controls the power of the earth and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Shine Up!". Her main attack is Lotus Spread. Attacks * 'Lotus Spread '(ロータススプレッド Rōtasu Supureddo) is Cure Lotus' main attack. It is first used in Episode 4. * 'Shining Espoir '(シャイニングエスポワール Shainingu Esupowāru) is Cure Lotus' group attack that she performs with Cure Starlight, Cure Flare, Cure Sweet and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Terre Rod. It made its debut in Episode 11. Dark Mint Dark Mint is the past self of Hiromi and the legendary warrior Cure Mint's dark counterpart. She is Komachi's past self when she only wanted to protect herself. However, Dark Mint is at loss of words when Cure Mint asks her if she has anything she wants to protect. When her attack is reflected back at her by Mint Shield, she sheds a single tear while dying in Cure Mint's arms. When fighting Cure Mint, her dimension is an old-style village area. Etymology 'Akimoto '(秋元): A common Japanese family name. Aki (秋) translates to "autumn", most likely referring to Cure Lotus' plant-based powers and the common association of autumn and the leaves of plants turning colour. Moto (元) translates to "source". 'Hiromi '(寛美): ''Hiro ''(ヒロ) translates to "abundant; prosperous; generous", possibly referring to Hiromi's generous nature, and ''Mi ''(ミ) translates to "beauty". ''Cure Lotus ''means the flower that is seen growing from a dirty pond and is still clean and pure. Songs Hiromi's voice actress, '''Minaguchi Yuko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nishimura Chinami, who voices Yumehara Kibo, Nagasawa Miki, who voices Natsuki Jounetsu, Kugimiya Rie, who voices Kasugano Kaori, and Kiuchi Reiko, who voices Minazuki Kelly. Singles * Full Bloom * The Lotus Flower Duets * Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow (along with Nishimura Chinami, Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie and Kiuchi Reiko) * Cloud Nine (along with Nishimura Chinami, Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie and Kiuchi Reiko) * Song of Innocence (along with Nagano Ai) Trivia * Hiromi is the reincarnation of Dark Mint. * She is almost the polar opposite of Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint. * Hiromi's birthday is on January 8. This makes her a Capricorn. * The group song that Hiromi's voice actress sings with the other Cures' teammates, Cloud Nine, may be a pun because the Cures had died in their past selves, and were reincarnated. * Hiromi's life is contained within her Crystal Brooch, which is one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom. * Hiromi has revealed that she wants to become an actress one day. Gallery Official Art/Profile Perfiles_Dark_Mint.jpg|Cure Lotus' concept art Screenshots Akimoto Hiromi Cure Lotus Cvx2wmS.jpg|Hiromi after transforming for the first time MrEpiaN.png|Thinking of an attack name Dark Mint.png|About to attack 13494 640.png|Performing Lotus Spread Previews Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures